When Your Home Alone
by FootballHead1200
Summary: Something Important!! What Do you get when you mix: Parent's away,empty house,cash & lots of it,a desire to impress a boy,& smother him with how sophisticated & cool you are? Find out in this chaotic,humorous,romantic story.
1. The Note

When You're Home Alone

By: Helga Pataki

Disclaimer: Hey Everybody!! Guess What?!?!? Craig Bartlett just left my house!! I just bought the whole company!!!!J WHOO HOO!!!! Who owns Hey Arnold?!?!? I DO!! I DO!! *Wakes up from dream standing up on the bed, dancing* Criminny!! Oh Hey Arnold Company why must I only own you whilst I dream?!?!?!

A/N:J Oh My God!!!! I just saw The Journal!!!! It came Monday, November 11!!!! It came in a 3-hour marathon!!!! It was an hour long special where they explain about Arnold's parents!!!! He finds his dad's journal & it says all this stuff about him (Miles) & his wife's (Stella's) cool adventures!!!! It was put on in Canada when the movie came out here!!!! I'm mad about that & There's gonna be a 2nd movie where Arnold finally turns 10 & we learn his last name!!!! It's pretty much a bridge to fill the gap between Hey Arnold The Movie & Hey Arnold The Movie 2The Journal. Anyway here's another note. You heard me people I don't own Hey Arnold!!!! (Wish I did though) So get out of my house you stupid, egg headed lawyers!!!! Okay, this is my first Fan Fiction Story Ever!!!! (I'm so excited) But that doesn't mean you have to go easy on me. No ifs, &s, or buts about it. However that doesn't mean you have to flame me either!! Thank YouJ!! I hope you like the story!!

Summary When Helga's parents are gone on vacation Helga has a plan to get Arnold to like her. Let's see: Parents are away, House is empty, got money to burn, a plan for a boy to like you, excuse me LOVE you, & a desire to impress him, correction: smother him with your personality without him knowing of your deepest darkest secret. This has Helga/Arnold togetherness written all over it, cleverness, humor, & chaos!!!! HA HA HA!!!! I hope you all love it. I know I will. LOL!! I will start to have fun with this story……………………………………………Nnnow!!!!

When You're Home Alone

By: Helga Pataki

"Mom!!!!" Helga's voice echoed throughout her empty house. "Miriam!!!!" She called again, walking to the kitchen. "Huh, what's this?" Helga found a note sitting on the kitchen counter. It read:

_Dear Helga,_

_Your father & I have gone on vacation. We really thought we needed it. Olga couldn't watch you because we couldn't send Olga here from Alaska & still go on our trip. We knew you were now old enough & mature enough to look after yourself so we decided that you could watch yourself. We are sorry we couldn't tell you this in person but our plane leaves at 7:00a.m. & We didn't want to wake you. There's money right on the table by the door. About $550 dollars are there for you since we'll be gone for 3 weeks. Use it WISELY!!!! You can reach us at the hotel. The number is: 1-800-756-GET-AWAY. We'll call you when we reach the hotel._

_Signed,_

_Big Bob & Miriam_

"What? Bob & Miriam just left me here, by myself without any warning or sign!!" She cried. "Wait a minute. I'm all-alone. There's no one here but me. There's no one here but me!! Yyeess!!" She practically screamed. 

She ran upstairs to her room, which was entirely pink. White bedspread with pink hearts, a dresser that was pink with hot pink tassels, her wallpaper was pink, her t. v. (A/N: believe it or not) was pink too, and even her wood floor was a sorta light pink. It was a pink wonderland to put it lightly!!

 She went straight to her phone, which was see through pink, & she dialed Phoebe's number. It rung twice until phoebe's timid voice was heard. 

"Hello" "Hey Pheebs, how's it goin?" "Fine Helga, how are you?" " Never better!!" She must have sounded waay to perky because the next thing Phoebe said was: "Helga how come you're so perky this morning? I mean you didn't drink one of your mom's smoothies again did you?" "No I didn't Phoebe my parent's went away for a vacation & I'm all alone." "Oh my Helga. So you're all alone." "Yep." "Don't you feel lonely?"

 "Lonely?!?! HA!! YOU think I'd be lonely with $550 dollars by my side. Anyway I'm lonely with or without my parent's just now there aren't any useless idiots that I call Bob & Miriam taking up space for the next 3 weeks!!" "The next 3 weeks. With $550 dollars. No parents." "That's right could you stop sayin' that over & over." "Oh sorry. So what are you going to do by yourself for this period of time?" "I don't know it just hit me this morning that they were gone." "Helga, I think this is a great opportunity for you to try & get _ice cream___to like you-like you!!" "No duh, Phoebe. You don't think I haven't thought about that." "Well do you have a plan?" 

"I do Phoebe, but it might be sorta out of my league. Like when my plan happens I'm gonna have to have everyone come, including Miss Snob Of The Year, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. & You know perfectly well there are only about 4 things she can say about me & my little event." "What would those things be?" #1: "Look who's trying to be popular now!!"  #2: "I could have done something 100 times better than this."  #3: "Nice little get-together you have here."  & Finally, #4: This isn't half bad, Helga. Maybe you're not such a geek after all." & any one of those comments would make me wanna snatch that kooky smile of her face, which I doubt would impress Arnold."

"Well don't worry, Helga. I'll help you with your ecstravaganza & I'll try my best to keep you & Rhonda on different ends of the room." "Why not the universe?" "Come Helga she's not that bad." "Yes she is. & Thanks for your help with this thing." "No trouble at all Helga." "Wanna meet at Gerald Field & we'll discuss things for it? All of us are playing baseball." "Okay, meet you there in 10 minutes, alright?" "Okay, Bye Phoebe." "Good-Bye Helga." 

A/N: Here's the question for a million dollars: What is Helga planning? You have used all your lifelines. So no 50/50, no ask the audience, & no phone the author. So what is it? This is not a multiple-choice question. 5…4…3…2…1…times up!! If you figured it out good 4 you & don't tell anybody!! If you didn't you are a lamebrain, & a sap, & a chump & you'll have to wait for the next chapter!! SORRY!!

Okay, SORRY to leave you here in a dare I say it cliffhanger!!!! Don't worry I'll catch you before you fall down the cliff. *A Pin Whistle Goes of with a BOOM at the end* WhoopsK!!!! Too Late!!!! I'm SO SORRY!!!! *I lower a rope down & pull you up, then brush you off with a feather duster, repeating: "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry." Then I throw the feather duster over my shoulder & you slap ME* Okay, I deserved that I won't do that again, Okay? SHEESH!!!! That Hurt!!!!

 P.S. I'm sorry that was so-oo short but I'll make up for it next chapter!!!! P.P.S. I forgot to mention that all the characters in this story are 12 years old!!!! Except Harold since he was held a back in Pre-School for 4 years!!!! So he's 16 years old!!!! He can drive!!!! LOL I crack myself up sort a like the cliff your standing on!!!! *Another pin whistle goes off & with another loud BOOM!!!! & I repeat the same ritual as last time!!!! Except when you try & slap me again I catch your hand & wave my finger in your face saying Uh-Uh Uh!!!! I'm sorry but that wasn't my fault!!!! J

C-Ya L8er


	2. On The Way To Geraldfeld

When Your Home Alone By: Helga Pataki A/N: First off I would like to say thank you to the following people since they were my first reviewers: Shira, Thank You, I guess I am a good writer, huh, King Cheetah, I will count you in, & Todd, you don't have to wait for the chapter any longer!! Also this chapter has movie spoilers. Keep Reviewing!! & Here is the next chapter!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
On The Way To Geraldfield  
  
  
  
Helga walks on the sidewalk, kicking rocks, on her way to Geraldfield. "I can't believe this might happen. I mean I've got to plan this out so it does happen. How am I gonna get Arnold to come to my party without him knowing about my deepest darkest secret?!?! First she looks both ways, runs to an alley behind a garbage can, & takes out a locket with a picture of a football headed boy of 12 years. "Oh Arnold, how I love you, & want you to come to my wonderful little get- together you might call a party. Oh the way I would impress you with how I can act sophisticated, & polite to instead of calling you FootballHead, & paste-for-brains, & Hair Boy, all the time. I have to get you to love me instead of that ever so goody-goody LILA. I must restrain myself from any negative content towards you & leaving nothing but love. Oh Arnold!!" "Huh ahh, Huh ahh, Huh ahh!!" Helga hears loud breathing behind her & just swings her fist back, leaving an unconscious Brainy on the ground, & walks on to Geraldfield. (A/N: He must spend a fortune on glasses)  
  
At Geraldfield  
  
Helga arrived as the second to last person there. She walked right over to the pitcher's mound & started yelling for everyone to line up. "Alright people front & center. Hup to it, let's go!!" "Hey Helga who made you captain." "Shut Up Pink Boy & get in line." "Madam Fortress Mommy!!" "Ok Harold you're catcher" "Awwww I hate that stupid catcher's uniform. It makes my armpits all sweaty." "Harold how many times have I told you it's better to look good than to feel good." "Yeah what princess here said. Sid you're right field." "Right field, Boy howdy that's the worst position on the field!!" "Stop overreacting Sid & cool out." "Lila you're center field" "Oh Helga I have to say I just enjoy center field. It's one of my all time favorite positions." "Yeah, yeah. Stinky you take the 'Hot Corner'." " 'Hot Corner'?? What in the heck is that??" "I think what Helga's referring to is the direction of balls hit in that area." "Everyone else is batting. But I'm pitcher. So looks like you're shortstop shortman." Looks all around for Arnold. "Hey, where is the little FootballHead, anyway?" "I'm right here Helga." He said just getting there. "Good now get you're scrawny butt to shortstop pronto." "Whatever you say Helga." He had grown to do whatever she said over the years since the whole saving the neighborhood incident, & confessing her love, also when they were 10 she punched out Wolfgang, beat him into a bloody pulp, made him cry, call his mommy, & it was all just because he called her a girly girl because she always wore pink. It took Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, & Harold to pull her off of him. The only person who was crazy enough to ever mess with her after that was Harold. But of course he IS the stupidest person they know. "Let's play ball!!" Gerald shouted just to get their attention & to finally start the game.  
  
A/N: Sorry!! I said I would not make such a short chapter this time but I got writer's block at the last minute!! Readers*"Awwww" & they start to leave* No, No wait don't go. It could be gone by tomorrow. *Readers come back & sit back down in their seats & wait* Thank You. You will be rewarded, by another great chapter in a couple days. Ummm. Another thing. I got the baseball scene from the Hey Arnold episode called: Arnold Visits Arnie. That reminds me. I forgot to tell you I'm writing this on a laptop in a prison cell because I tried to steal Hey Arnold, by holding a gun up to Craig Bartlett's head & making him sign an agreement saying I own Hey Arnold. The police came in before the ink hit the paper. All right you're free to go. Why?!?! You made bail. Thank God. & So I not only don't own Hey Arnold I have a restraining order against me. Can't go within 50ft of Craig. What a drag. So that's the disclaimer people. So don't sue me. C-ya next chapter. & Review!! I want to achieve my dream of having 50 reviews. So keep it up!! ( ( ( (  
  
C-Ya Later 


	3. That Night

When Your Home Alone By: Helga Pataki  
  
A/N: Hello my fellow readers. If you reviewed me on any past chapters I'm sorry, but they have been erased because I had to load my whole story up again. Any way this chapter will be a lot longer than all the other chapters. Readers* Yyaayy!!* All right settle down. Yes, yes I am making everything up to you by making a longer chapter, 4 now & 4 the rest of this story. Readers*Yyaayy!! Helga! Helga! Helga! Helga!* Thank You Thank You! *Takes a bow* Oh yes cheer on, readers, cheer on. Anyway here is the next chapter called That Night!! Enjoy Readers this is a present from me to you. Where we start after the baseball game.  
  
  
  
That Night  
  
After the game ended, Helga invited Phoebe over to help put her plan to action. They were just getting to the stoop of her house when Helga finally says something. "Phoebe, do you really think I have a good chance with Arnold?" "Well sure Helga." She said as Helga unlocked the door, waited for Phoebe to come in to lock it shut, & ran upstairs to her room with Phoebe following. Not even thinking to turn the lights on. When Phoebe walked in to the room of heavenly pink she tripped over something since it was pitch black in the entire house & couldn't see a thing. Helga flipped on her heart shaped lamp & found her best friend sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Phoebe what are you doing down there?" "I tripped over something." She looked at her feet to see a long pink cord wrapped around her feet. "Oh sorry about that Pheebs. I guess I left the cord on my computer out. Before I left I was on the internet." "Oh what's your screen name? I never got one from you. & You never got mine did you?" "No guess not. I forgot I didn't give it to you. I'm not that intrigued with the internet to ask everybody their screen names, but I still have everybody's but yours.  
  
It's PoetryGodess1200." "Oh very nice & creative, Helga. Mine is SuperSmartGal200. I think it suits me don't you?" "Yeah, I guess." She said this as she sat down in her pink (A/N: So what else is new?) computer chair. Her bedroom was a lot bigger since she moved into Olga's room. Her parents decided that since Olga only comes like every 5 months now a days Helga should get a bigger room.  
  
She booted up her computer so it said Windows XP loading Please Wait. (A/N: That's my kind windows) She clicked on her name with the red flower next to it. Then she let it load her desktop, & double clicked the AOL version 8.o icon. She signed on & clicked Write Mail. "So what should the invitation look like?" "Ummmm I don't know, something that will get there attention like: The following is for your eyes only. This is an invitation to one of the greatest parties of the year. There will be refreshment, music, dancing, & NO ADULT SUPERVISION!!"  
  
"Wow Phoebe that's very good." "Really? Well then you give the place, date, time, & sign your name at the bottom. But remind them that there is No supervision!!" "Phoebe I like the way you think." She typed every word of what Phoebe had just said. "Ok done now what do I do?" Phoebe looked over the pink & red invitation. "Why do you have the party on the 12th." "Oh well I think it should be the 12TH of July."  
  
She got up & went to her calendar, which had a theme of puppies. This month had two weenie dogs fighting over a bone. (A/N: Awwww how cute) "See my parent's left today which is Saturday June 24th. My parent's don't come back until the 14th. & I need time to plan so." ".so I think you made your party dangerously close to the arrival time of your parent's return. That would mean we would have only about 1 day to clean the mess." "Oh so you think I should make it the 5th instead?"  
  
"Exactly! We make a pretty good team." "Yup. We sure do Pheebs." She changed the date of the party & made it the 5th. "Wait don't I need to put a # saying to R.S.V.P.?" "Good idea." She typed her phone # & clicked 'send now'. "So what do we need for this bash?" "A lot of stuff. I know that." "Is this gonna take all night?" "My guess is 'Yeah'." " I'll order pizza. Why don't you call your mom & ask if you can sleep over." "Okay."  
  
25 minutes later...  
  
*Knock, Knock* "That's either your mom or the pizza guy, & it better be the pizza guy." Helga ran down the stairs to the front door, & looked through the peephole. It was Phoebe's mom. She opened the door to meet a very tall lady with red hair & a southern accent. "Hey Sugar, How you doin'?" "Fine. Just fine. Ummmm want to talk to Phoebe?" "Sure I need to tell her something important anyhow." "Ok I'll go get her. You can come in & make yourself at home. Be right back!" She said as she walked back up the staircase to her room to get Phoebe. "Phoebe your moms here."  
  
She yelled walking through the hallway. "Okay I'm coming." She ran past her in a hurry. So fast Helga could feel a cold breeze that sent an eerie chill down her spine. She slowly walked back down her stairs to see Phoebe & her mom hugging each other. "Awwww!! How Cute!!" Phoebe Stopped hugging her mom & whispered something then, kissed her goodbye. Helga waved goodbye before she closed the door. "So what was all the huggy, huggy thing all about?" "Nothing just hugging my mom."  
  
On the inside Helga was jealous of that. How come her & Miriam didn't get a long like that? Things just didn't go right for her. Phoebe was already at the top of the staircase when she called: "You coming Helga?" "Yeah." She had one foot on the stairway when a knock came at the door again. "Her mom must have forgotten something." She looked at the clock before opening the door. It said 7:50pm. It's been five minutes since Mrs.Hyerdall had left. She opened the door to reveal an awkward looking 15 year old, with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I called you 30 minutes ago." She stated angrily taking the pizza he shoved at her. "Yeah well took a wrong turn. Anyway that'll be $15.00." "No I don't have to pay since your guarantee says you deliver in 30 minutes or less. I called you at 7:20, it is now 7:51 you are a minute late!! But I am nice enough to leave you a tip." She gave him 5 bucks & bid him a goodbye closed the door, locked it, and then ran upstairs.  
  
"Oh the pizza is here." "Yup & it didn't cost me a thing." "Why?" Phoebe asked with a mouthful of pepperoni pizza. "That 30 minute guarantee thing. Gets them every time." She said looking at the upstairs clock, which read: 7:46pm. "I always turn the clock ahead 5 minutes so I don't have to pay." "Helga!" "What? For the prices they charge they are lucky they even got a call from me!" "Whatever you say." "I think we'll need pizza for the party, anyway, & soda, & chips, & dip, & streamers &.." "..& Candy, & music, & banners, & games."  
  
"Games? Games? This is not a 9-year-old birthday party. No games." "Fine." "But I agree with everything else. I mean we have serious things to buy in what 2-weeks?" "Actually 11 days not counting the day of the party, really." "Yeah Phoebe." "I hope everyone comes to this. I mean it would be nice being talked about. Of course in a positive way. People saying what a great party or that was fun, wish she had another one."  
  
"Yeah I guess it would be okay." "Typical Helga. You would love it if someone complimented your party. Especially if it was Arnold that said so." "First of all Phoebe, I don't need anyone complimenting my party." She said grabbing her 3rd slice of pizza. "Second of all, Yes, I would love it if Arnold said he loved my party." "We both know that." They both laughed at that. Both of them knowing about Helga's deepest darkest secret. "Wanna watch a movie I rented?" "Sure, what is it?" "It's Mr.Deeds." {A/N: I love that movie!!} "Oh I love that movie." "Really?" "Yeah." "Alright. Let's go."  
  
That night they watched 2 movies, finished their pizza & fell asleep on the couch. That was a fun night for them both.  
  
{A/N: Awwww how cute!! Ha ha. There's your longer chapter. Many more to come. & there will be something that goes wrong with helga's plan. I mean let's face it. None of helga's schemes go the way she plans. So it won't be a big problem but to her it might be. Anyway please review & stay tuned for more chapters coming your way!!  
  
C-Ya L8er 


	4. Me Back!

I've Decided To Come Back!!  
  
I'm Gonna Finish This!!  
  
& Make It Great!!  
  
No Fantastic!!  
  
Okay!!  
  
I'm In The Middle Of Writing The Next Chapter!!  
  
Good!!  
  
Ummm.There Will Probably Be 2-3 More Chapters Coming!!  
  
Okay!!  
  
Just Wait All Little Longer For It!!  
  
It's Coming Soon!! 


End file.
